Fix You
by cafffe
Summary: During one of those silent walks, I decided to tell him, the next day,  what exactly I was feeling. I would never know what would happen between us, so I had to try. He was truly.. worth it. This, I cannot explain enough. : Dylan - Red Goth/Tweek; Twylan


Hello, this is my first fan fiction of this couple; please keep this in mind.

Their ages have been raised to sixteen - seventeen, alright?

Oh, and please excuse my lame, epic-fail of Dylan ( it's in his POV ). Like ... I'm really sorry if it sucks ass.

I based this off of _Fix you_ by Coldplay. It's such a beautiful song. :')

Does anyone have a name for this couple? o xo"

_South Park_ and all of it's character belong to **Matt 'n Trey**.

Dylan / Tweek ; Fix You :

* * *

He stumbled a lot, no doubt. Lots of accidents made by his clumsy, quivering hands. Most of those small acts were simple accidents, nothing a quick fix couldn't repair. Or.. something that consoling, conformist affection could make better. The latter of the two was rare . . yet it seemed almost frequent. Anywho. He often attempted in many things out of his reach. Perhaps he was trying to prove something to me; or maybe himself. The attempts were, most of the time, failures. Due to his endless quivers and shakes, the simplest tasks were so difficult sometimes. Of course, this was due to the coffee; his paranoia also kept him jumpy. The hopeless conformist I am speaking of is none other than Tweek Tweak. An incredibly unique person, I will admit only to him and myself. My thoughts could wander all day, and I would be mindlessly rambling. And I enjoy many things about this blond.  
Such as his appreciation of coffee. Had I not spoken to him, I would be simply stuck with bitter, black coffee. However, that would not be too bad.. My first thoughts of Tweek were as the rest I had about the idiots of South Park. Conformist. Bothersome. But, of course, I was incorrect about those assumptions. His indulging in varieties of coffee would not allow him to sleep long. I pondered of this for a while ( for reasons unknown, perhaps his paranoia simply perked my dull interests ) .. I soon found myself in reverse. I was loosing sleep because of this person. But I did not mind so much.

I would never speak of this to anyone, but I truly enjoy watching his emotions change; they were so amusing to watch change so frantically. Listening to his unlikely theories. When he cries, I find that my chest swells the smallest amount. I can recall when his hands slipped and dropped a coffee mug; shattering the ceramic against the ground. As he told me, it was a special gift from someone. He cried. And I could not help but crack the smallest of consoling smiles. With the coffee shop empty, I tried to comfort him. ( _Tried_. With no practice in doing so, I am unsure if I actually assisted him. ) Tweek said something about the mug being 'unable to replace'. I somewhat .. understood. Such a simple item was so precious to him.

When I found the feelings I harbored for him growing deeply, I did not believe myself. Sinking to such a .. conformist thing. Surely, I knew, that this strange emotion could not be told to anyone. Only to Tweek. And at that time, I refused to admit this to him. Adding to this, I was .. afraid? And this was the first time that I had ever really encountered this emotion. Rejection was always a possibility. I knew that that would prove as a problem. But I also refused to be apart of the large scale of people who were too chicken to express what they felt. Perhaps I was attracted to him because of his acceptance towards me. Not many people at all would; and I can clearly see why. In any case, I rarely speak with most conformists. My close-minded thoughts were slowly pried apart by his own thoughts, in which he kindly shared with me over a cup of coffee.. My thoughts of life are still fairly negative, but Tweek did explain to me that all of it isn't so bad. But most of it was. At the same time, I do believe I settled some on his paranoia. Maybe 'fixed each other' is a correct phrase? There were nights that I would escort him home after his tiring shift at his father's coffee shop. The conversations we held became .. deep, I suppose. One we reached his door, and waved him a short good bye, I realized something. While walking with him, I was on such a high. It was a very light rush, I enjoyed it. And I was soon brought back down by the walk home. Alone.  
During one of those silent walks back to my own residence, I decided to tell him, the next day, what exactly I was feeling. I would never know what woud happen between us, so I had to try. He was truly .. worth it. This, I cannot explain enough.

And the moment I told him my confessions, I think he started to cry; but he was also smiling. We were outside of Tweak's Coffeehouse ( as usual, it was snowing ), so perhaps the cold nipping of the night's air was getting to him. His poorly-buttoned shirt allowed rushes of chilled air to bite at his pale flesh. That moment, I assured him that he would not lose anything irreplaceable. Such as .. his heart. Dropping and breaking such a thing could be so fatal .. I then proceeded to tell him how I was unsure of what to do with him crying. I would learn from the mistakes we both made. Tweek invited himself into my arms, which kindly wrapped around him. He was without a jacket, yet incredibly warm. After a soft kiss, I gently took his arm and guided him home.

* * *

Super lame or what?

Please, I need reviews!

Dedicated to my dear friend, _Violet. _


End file.
